Into the Unknown
by JackFrost23
Summary: Lexi Finn is a 21 years old undercover Agent. when Lexi goes deep undercover and is soon involved deeper than she planed to be. Hotch gets word that their case is larger than he thought it would be. Lexi now wants out with out getting hurt.
1. Lexi Finn

**Disclaimer- I own only my own Characters and props. Everything else isn't mine.**

**Chapter 1- Lexi Finn**

**21 year old Lexi Finn walked into the FBI Headquaters with a frown on her face. At 21, she was the youngest undercover Agent on Aaron Hotchners team. Aaron Hotchener who liked be called Hotch, watched at his Agent on his BAU team, sank into her desk chair and slumped.**

**People had a tendency to make fun of her for being the one of the youngest people on the BAU team. Actually she really wasn't part of the team yet. **

**Aaron who had just found out about this Undercover Agent from a friend of his that worked for the local police department, his friend had told Aaron all about this young lady who had been transfered from the LA FBI team, to Quanitco and decided that because of recent casefiles and Cases that included gangs, that the elite BAU team needed an undercover Agent.**

**Aaron Hotchner had called on her himself. He had made a house call. He had shown up on her door step at 10 am on a Saturday morning two weeks ago. He had explained to her who he was and what he wanted from her. From the look that had been on her face, he could tell that she was nervous about being on the team; but as she got to know who Aaron was, the less wary she came of him. At the end of his visit, Aaron told her to report to his office as soon as she could and the following week she had her own desk.**

**Today at 6:30 in the morning, there was case for his team that included the Undercover Agent/BAU member. Aaron had made sure of that. He had called her in before the other members of his team arrived for a special reason. There was a case for the whole team of course but he didn't want Lexi's help with the Profiling of the current UnSub. Hotch's team just knew that their current Unsub was a local Gang member whose gang was involved with a few drug deals and some unsolved crimes. **

**Aaron walked over to his new friend and pulled a near by chair over to her and sat down next to her.**

**"Finn, look at me," he paused and waited for her to make eye contact before continuing, "I need you to go undercover for our new case" **

**Lexi gave her boss a small smile. Aaron had gotten her attention.**

**"What is the case Hotch?" a voice behind Aaron said.**

**SSA Dr. Spencer Reid who was one of the team's younger members, had arrived early for once.**

**Aaron didn't know what to say. No body on his team knew about Lexi. Lexi was usually already on her way to their case location and checked in with the local police force before going undercover before the other members of his team were at the office.**

**Before Aaron could say anything else, Reid noticed Lexi.**

**"Who is this Hotch?" he asked his boss.**

**"This here is a good friend of mine and she was just leaving" Hotch said.**

**Reid just nodded and let the white lie go. Aaron and Reid watched Lexi leave the bullpen with a go bag in her hand.**

**After Lexi was out of ear shot, Hotch turned to Reid.**

**"Go to the conference room and stay there. I am going to direct everyone directly to the Conference room. This case needs our immediate attention" Hotch said.**


	2. The Case

**Disclaimer- I own only my own Characters and props. Everything else isn't mine.**

**Chapter 2- The Case**

**Mary Brown as Agent Lexi Finn now called herself, had been undercover for only twenty-four hours and it had only taken fourteen minutes get herself included into her suspect's gang. **

**In twenty-four hours, she had been questioned and she had answered the questions almost truthfully. Mark Johnson was her suspect's name. She found out alot about him. Although, profiling people wasn't one of her many talents, she knew that Mark wasn't involved with the murders of three young adults and a young girl who had been 12 years old. Lexi found out that he was once a drug dealer. **

**Today was a new day, Lexi had been out with Mark the night before....actually it was Mary who had been out with Mark not Lexi. Lexi woke up tired and cranky. She yawned and climbed out of bed finding that she was alone in it. She swore she had gone to bed with Mark. She looked around the room, she there was note laying on the dresser.**

**Babe,**

**Went out with the guys and Jack. I will be back later. There is money on the table in the kitchen. **

**Behaive and have a good time today.**

**Love**

**Mark**

**She smiled to herself. Today was a good day to start putting together evidence against Mark and his gang. She took a shower and drained a mug of day old coffee. Then she went back into the bedroom she shared with Mark. She dug through his clothes and got dressed in one of his band that was the color black, t-shirts, put on a pair of her own boxers, and then pulled on her black tight skinny jeans and pair low top black converse sneakers. Then she left the house, locking the front door behind her.**

* * *

**Meanwhile..........**

**Aaron and the rest of the team where at the local police department, getting their equipment set up, when the lead Detective came over to the team.**

**"Hi you must be the FBI guys from Qunitco, I am lead Detective Pierre Johnson, welcome to Seattle." Pierre said**

**"Thank You, Detective" Hotch said and shook Pierre's hand.**

**The rest of the team looked at their bossman. Something was off beat, not in sync, off key because Hotch had a worried look on his face that seemed to be plastered to his face. **

**Reid and David Rossi gave each other worried looks and went over to the young but older man.**

**"Is something wrong Bossman?" Reid asked**

**Hotch looked at the kid strangely**

**Spencer Reid was only three years older than Lexi. Spencer Reid was genius, he had an IQ of 182 and was able to read 20,000 words per minute and had an eidetic memory. **

**Spencer shouldn't be here, it isn't right Hotch thought before answering the young man's question.**

**"No, Reid nothings wrong." Hotch said quickly**

**Rossi didn't believe a word of it and he was assuming that Reid wasn't buying the excuse either.**

**"Hotch tell the truth-" Rossi paused when the front door to the police building opened.**

* * *

**Mary (Lexi) was just minding her own business when the marked car pulled up behind her and pulled over. The cop who was driving got out of his vehicle and walked up to her.**

**"Are you Mary Brown?" the officer asked**

**Mary nodded.**

**"I have orders from an Agent Hotchner to bring you in for some questioning about your boyfriend miss" the officer said**

**Mary nodded again. She was under strict orders by Mark not to say a word to the cops about his business if she were taken downtown.**

**The officer led Mary (Lexi) to the front passenger seat of his car and then he got in the drivers seat and they drove away.**

**It wasn't a long car ride.**

**The officer led her inside.**


End file.
